


don’t know what i’m supposed to do (haunted by the ghost of you)

by stan_sebastian_stan (mariesia)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, New Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesia/pseuds/stan_sebastian_stan
Summary: Tony lays still on the hard floor of the Siberian Hydra bunker; not that he has much choice with his disabled suit and busted ribs.So he waits, praying that FRIDAY can get help before the looming threat of frostbite claims him.She does.It’s in the hospital bed, surrounded by his most trusted and loved that his resolves hardens.He’ll do better; he owes it to Rhodey’s paralyzed legs and Vision’s broken heart at the very least.He’ll be better, even if he has to rebuild himself again to do it.orWhere Tony does what he does best; he builds, and builds, and builds, and creates a world that might just be good enough for the next generation to thrive in.





	don’t know what i’m supposed to do (haunted by the ghost of you)

PART ONE

”reconstruction” 

* * *

in which a world is rebuilt and reshaped

PART TWO

”preparations”

* * *

in which a world prepares for it to be torn apart again

PART THREE

”chaos” 

* * *

in which war isn waged and the end has approached 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, please go easy on me! that being said, any questions, suggestions, feedback, or any other comments are very welcome!


End file.
